At a quick shut off of certain mixing valves of the one-lever type, in particular if the water pipes are of small dimension, a pressure chock can occur that exposes the water piping system the strong loads as well as causing noise.
Through for example SE-B-462 503 and SE-B-455 124, mixer valves are known, which are provided to build up a pressure in a provided part of the valve upon a quick shut off of the valve lever, so that a certain damping resistance is obtained at the endphase of the lever, which requires added force and thereby extends the closing phase. This happens for the reason that the valve is equipped with a separate pressure chamber, that is filled up via a non-return valve when the valve opens. When closing the valve the water is pressed out from the pressure chamber through passages in the non-return valve, whereby a too rapid closing movements is slowed down.
These known, so-called soft-closing mixer valves show the disadvantage that they feel inert even at a normal shut off compared to a mixer without the soft-closing function. They are furthermore sensitive to impurities in the water, which may damage the parts included in the soft-closing function. Moreover the whole valve begins to leak if a leakage arises in the soft-closing function.